


Making Peace by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Capell stands up straighter, trying to mentally go over some of the cool bits of Lord of the Rings in his head. Never mind that he'll never be as cool as Aragorn. He's pretty sure that's not possible in real life anyway.





	Making Peace by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209874) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



**Title** : Making Peace  
**Author** : Laylah  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Infinite Undiscovery  
**Character** : Capell/Edward/Touma  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary** : Capell stands up straighter, trying to mentally go over some of the cool bits of Lord of the Rings in his head. Never mind that he'll never be as cool as Aragorn. He's pretty sure that's not possible in real life anyway.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/209874)  
**Length** 0:16:24  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Making%20Peace%20by%20Laylah.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
